


Christmas Surprises are Always Nice

by hyuckiesuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Na Jaemin, Surprises, jisung just wants to surprise his boyfriend ok, this is super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesuwu/pseuds/hyuckiesuwu
Summary: In which while Jaemin was out of their apartment today, Jisung planned a surprise for him in their living room. Jaemin can't say he isn't pleased with what it is though, and certainly can't with how happy his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Christmas Surprises are Always Nice

"Why does our living room look like Santa threw up?" Jaemin just opened the door and all he can see, is Christmas, for a lack of words. Jaemin wasn't sure what he expected when he arrived home, with Jisung being way too excited to be left alone for the day. But boy, it was not that all these decorations in their living room, that's for sure. 

Jisung, who was currently hanging up some garland on their walls, looked over to his boyfriend. All he gave was a cunning grin in response and teared off some tape to hang more of the garland. Jaemin gave back a scandalized scoff and heard Jisung's laugh in reply, though still no answer. Jaemin really couldn't believe the attitude of his boyfriend sometimes. 

Or believe how he was one of the smartest people he knew, for god's sake he's using tape. Tape! To hang up the garland to the wall. 

"You do know we can use the staple gun for that?" Jaemin gave a questioning look, one that Jisung couldn't see, as he took off his coat and shoes in the doorway. 

"You always tell me to never use that without your assistance," Jisung spared him no glance while he continued hanging up garland, "and besides we can't make holes in our wall." 

Jaemin makes a little ah sound, like he just remembered this fact himself. They did make the agreement that they can't put any holes in the apartment, and Jisung has been making sure that they both don't make any holes. Jaemin just sighs and walks over to his boyfriend before grabbing Jisung from behind. "And I assume this was a surprise for me?" 

Jisung just nods before finishing up the garland and spinning around in Jaemin's grasp. The two shared a quick kiss before Jisung suddenly remembered something and wormed his way out of Jaemin’s grasp and into the kitchen. 

"Stay there! Actually sit down!" 

Jaemin laughed at Jisung's enthusiasm but nevertheless listened to his boyfriend and sat down on their couch. He waited while he took in the state of their living room. Their Christmas tree looked a little barren, excluding the lights on it, but the box next to the tree seemed like it wouldn't be like that for long. Maybe Jisung wanted Jaemin to do that part with him, cute. The garland was hanging up in random places on the wall and seemed like it wasn't planned. The lights Jisung hung on the ceiling weren't the same color, and the wreath Jaemin begged to buy was very crooked. 

He can hear Jisung making noises and short yells in the kitchen, and all he can assume is that whatever Jisung is doing, is bad. He stands up and tries to look inside their kitchen, but Jisung is also as clever as he is stupid sometimes. Once Jaemin and Jisung make eye contact, Jisung closes the windows into the kitchen. 

"I said to sit down!" His voice whined a little bit as he continued doing whatever it was in the kitchen, and Jaemin laughed a little bit before sitting back down. 

"You can't blame me Jisung, you're in my kitchen." 

"And I understand that, but I think I can handle making us hot chocolate. Which I did!" Jisung walked back in holding two mugs full of hot chocolate. He smiled brightly at Jaemin, spilling of what he assumes is Jisung's cup slightly. It's fine, Jaemin can clean it up later. 

Jaemin grabbed one of the cups from him and pulled Jisung next to him on the couch. Despite being taller than Jaemin, Jisung curled into his side and sipped on his hot chocolate. "So..." 

"So?"

"Do you like it?" 

Jaemin looked at Jisung's patiently waiting face, adorned with a shy smile. _He must have spent a lot of time doing this... cute._

"Of course I do Jisungie. You did a very good job!" He gives Jisung a kiss on his forehead and the smile he gets in return compares to nothing else in Jaemin's life. 

"I was hoping that we could watch a movie and maybe do the tree together too?" 

Jisung looks so hopeful that all Jaemin can do is nod in response. He loves his boyfriend too much to not agree with him, even though he knows Jisung will break most of the bulbs that will go on the tree. Jaemin gets a kiss in thanks, so he doesn't care so much that he will have to go to the store for more bulbs. If Jisung took this much time trying to surprise Jaemin with decorating the living room. Jaemin can give him all the love and support of the good job he did. 

And when tomorrow comes and Chenle eventually makes fun of it, Jaemin will disagree with him. 

If Jaemin gets kisses, cuddles, and a happy Jisung all because Jisung made a surprise for Jaemin, he will never say it's bad. Not like he would anyways, he truly does think Jisung did a good job. He'll eventually fix it up with Jisung, because Jisung will pout from Chenle's words. But Jaemin doesn't mind, so long as Jisung loves it right now. 

"What movie are we watching?" 

Jaemin leans slightly and grabs the remote off the table and places it in his boyfriend's hands. Jisung gasps slightly and turns on the TV to start playing a Christmas movie, his favorite Christmas movie Jaemin realizes. 

"Polar Express? I'm not sure what I expected from you other than that." Jisung just laughs lightly in response and snuggles closer to Jaemin. As the opening starts Jaemin relaxes and gives Jisung another kiss on top of his head. Even though, to Jaemin, it still looks like Santa threw up in their living room, he loves what Jisung did to their place. 

But Jisung is happy. So Jaemin is happy with it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hyuckiesuwu


End file.
